Coffee Confessions
by apersonsomewhere
Summary: SUCKY ASS RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS! Yukito and Touya spend an afternoon in a coffeehouse...I suck at summaries. YukitoTouya One-shot. Read at your own risk 'cause I wrote this during math class. Thankyou to butterflydreaming for the title suggestion!


**OK SO, I can't believe I forgot this was here. I wrote this at age 13 and decided that i should at least attempt to spice it up now that I'm 18... So here is the start of a crappy try at fixing this thing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP. If I did own it Nakuru wouldbe deadand Yukito/Touya would actually KISS on the show/manga.

This is my first fanfic here and it is a one-shot. I wrote this during Math class so it is definitely not the best.

First, some notes: This story has no title. I can't seem to think of one so I'm asking that you give me some suggestions in your reviews. If I do choose one of your title's I will put your name next to it, to give you some credit. Next: Warning this is aBL story. For those of you who do not know what that means (really now, why would you even be here?) it is boy/boy relationships. So, if you don't like it, don't read it. Last: I tried to make this a fluffy fic... but my muses made it, well... not so fluff. So I tried, blame my muses not me. Before I begin the story, my (temporary)muses would like a word so here they are

Kouji(from digimon):...

Elk(from .hack/ games): ... H-Hello.

Ryuichi(from Gravitation): HI! Kumagoro: Hi I'm kumagoro!

Tatsuha(from Gravitation): Ryuichi! Oh Ryuichi-sama, come here!(chases Ryuichi around)

Syaoran: (glares at Touya)

Touya: (glares back) Kuso Gaki.

Yukito: Don't fight! smiles

There is one more person who must be mentioned whispers or she will kill me.

Jenny: Hi, all. waves And yes Chiharu I would kill you! Me: hides

Minna: On with the story!

"..." -talking '...' -thinking (A/N: ...) -my ramblings

'I wonder if he likes me, truly?' Yukito sat on a bench looking out over snow covered hills. He sighed. He was supposed to meet Touya

after his classes. Touya had said at lunch that there was something he wanted todiscuss withYukito. 'He's over15 minutes late' Yukito sighed. He

pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, trying to draw away from the chill. He loved winter, just not when it was too cold. I was late afternoon and some kids were

playing in the snow down on the hill below him, running about and screaming. Yukito gazed at them andsmiled, lyinghis head on his knees. A cold

breeze blew by and hebegan to shiver. 'I hope he gets here soon.' He thought, closing his eyes. Within seconds,

strong arms where placed around him, pulling him into a friendly embrace. Yukito's eyes shot open. "Touya?" he asked, looking to the owner of the warm

arms. "Hey, Yuki how long have you been waiting here?" Touya asked, concern in his eyes. "About 20 minutes" Yuki

answered. Touya pulled Yukito into a hug and held his hands in his own. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Nakuru caught me before I

could leave, she talks way too much." Yuki laughed at this, then almost immediately started to sneeze, rather cutely. Touya held

Yukito's chilledface in his hands and looked into his eyes. "Your so cold" Touya said. "Yeah" Yuki said and sneezed again.

Touya brought Yukito's face to his and kissed his red nose, as if he were a child. Yukito perked up in surprise. Touya had never done

anything this forward. Yuki blushed, although you wouldn't be able to tell by his already red from the cold face.

'Should I tell him now?' Yukito thought. "Come on" Touya said pulling Yuki to his feet. He grabbed Yuki's hand and

pulled him along a path. "Touya, what about-" "I'll tell you when we get somewhere warm" Touya cut him off. The two of them

strolledout of the park and onto a main road. As they walked alongthings became more and more unfamiliar to Yuki. "Where are we going?" Yuki asked, tugging Touya's hand. "You'll see" Touya saidwith a smirk.

Soon they arrived at a coffeehouse not far from the centre oftown. It was huge! There was a bookstore and coffee on

the first floor and a large sitting room on the second. "Wow!" Yuki said looking up to the second floor were a

balcony lead from half of it. "Well, lets go inside." Touya said pulling Yuki by the arm. "Okay." When they got

inside, they immediately warmed up. There was a small fire place in one corner and soft music filled the background.The smell of coffee and books filled the air. Yuki looked around "It's so nice in

here, cozy." They slowly made their way into the main portion of the building, the coffe shop. "I thought you would like it." Touya said. "C'mon." He pulled Yuki to the counter, where a petite woman took their orders. Theydecided onsome hot

chocolate along with two muffins and a chocolate cookie for Yuki. They went up stairs to the sitting areaand found a nice private corner, with a table and a few couches. It was slightly hiddenfrom the view of the stairs and had an even more cozy feel than the rest of the shop.

They sat next to each other on a red leather couch. Yukito started eating and within 10 minutes he had finished

everything, while Touya still had half a cup of hot chocolate to go. Touya gave him a look at hisdevowering skills. Yuki blushed."Well, what did you want to tell me?" Heasked leaning back on the couch and placing his hands nervously in his lap. "Well, uh." Touya

hesitated and averted his eyes. He shifted on the couch."Wait" Yukito said sitting up and moving closer to Touya. " Before you say anything, I want to tell you

something." Yuki and Touya both blushed."Yeah?" Touya asked. 'Should I really tell him that I love him? What if he doesn't say it back?' Yuki hesitated then put on adetermined face and blurted all at once, "Touya

I... ano...I really like you a lot... I-I love you!" Yuki yelled, his face scarlet and and clamped his eyes shut. Touya blinked, blushed and blinked again. Yukito slowly cracked an eye and looked up at Touya. With one quick

movement, Touya pulled Yuki into ahuge hug. He brought Yukito's face to his and kissed him passionately on the

lips. Yukito's mind was screaming 'Oh my god he's kissing me! I wasn't expecting this.' He was just about to attempt to kiss back when Touya pulled away and

took Yuki's face in his hands. He smiled at him brightly, blushing."Yuki, that's what I was going to tell you!" he confessed. Hiseyes filled with relief."Really?" Yuki asked a bit surprised. Touya answered by grabbing Yuki around the waist and

pulling him into his lap, nuzzling his nose.They kissed again and sunk further into the couch.Yukito parted his lips to let Touya's velvet tongue inside his mouth, stradling his hips.

Touya blinked in mild surprise at Yuki's sudden bravery and deepened the kiss. He wiggled his hands under Yuki's shirt and caressed his back. Yukito moaned into the kiss and buried his fingers in Touya's hair. He had never expected for things to get this far.

After SEVERAL minutes they pulled away, realizing theywere in fact in a public placeand sat there just holding

each other for a while.They decided they should move to a slightly more private place than an open coffee shop in the middle of downtown.They left the warmth of the couch and into the cold. "Want to come to my house?" Yuki asked, blushing from the cold and slight bold questionas they walked hand-in-hand from the shop. "Yeah, but what about your grandparents?" Touya asked, praying they were other wiseoccupied. He pulled Yuki closed against the wind. "Oh,

they're not home. Something about senior snow ball fights..." Yuki looked up to the sky, watching a solitary flake."Mmmm, great" Touya said wrapping an arm around Yukito and pecking his cheek. 

As they walked soft snow started to fly. 

END

Okay, there you have it. That's the result of a boring hour of math. I know that this was a crappy fic, but hey it was rushed. My review goal is five but I probably won't even get three. Flames will be laughed at. Now my muses would like a last word.

Kouji: ...glad that's over. 

Elk: When will you write about me?

Me: maybe later, but I'll have to buy a .hack game... me poor

Ryuichi: I want to be in a fic with Tatsuha!

Tatsuha: Really! Yay! huggles Ryuichi

Syaoran: Why does HE (Touya)get a story!

Me: I only write BL, (for now anyway) unless you would like to be with Eriol. Not a bad idea...

Syaoran: NO!

Touya: That was good. kisses Yuki on the cheek

Yuki: blushes Yeah.

By for now!


End file.
